The New Ninja Chronicles
by The Obilisk
Summary: 13 years after leaving his home of Konoha behind him Naruto continues his mission to rid himself and the world of the accursed demon, Kyubi. Thinking his past behind him he comes across a direct link to his past and likely a better future. His son?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but many characters in this story are of my own original design. As well as the entire premise. 

I'm new to this writing thing so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. It goes without saying though that if you see it fit to shower me with praises they are more than welcomed. Lol. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Springing forward to clutch the extended branch ahead of him, Naruto sped through the trees as if being chased by a demon. However, in this case he was in actuality the demon's pursuer. With his heart pounding loudly in his chest like tribal drums he raged on. Breath laboured, for he had been running for quite some time, he bounded forward with his glaring eyes fixed on the familiar and dreadfully despised chakra flow off in the distance. He was getting closer. His blood already at a boil he drew his kunai ready to leap from the trees and nestle it into the heart of his enemy. But wait, the chakra, although familiar was also muddled in the simultaneous release of an unknown flow. It was slightly different as if it had been meshed with some foreign but distinctive catalyst. Yet, although distinct, the flows were still as if one. Drawing closer he slowed. Landing on a branch he knelt on one knee and peered ahead at the site of a fight. Before him there were three ninjas shrouded in a black garb that revealed only their eyes and a small boy, fending off their advancing barrage of attacks. 

Masahiro was well verse in the art of ninjitsu. Although still only a genin he exhibited a thorough understanding of the ancient art and was surprisingly capable of using a vast array of jutsu not commonly associated with his bloodline. Always the top of his class he was assuredly on his way to become one of his village's most skilled shinobi. He had always thought himself prepared to put his abilities to the test and there was no more so a time to challenge this theory than right now. The three ninjas facing him were obviously well trained. Attacking aggressively with thoughtfully choreographed moves that seemed formulated to play specifically to each of their strengths they bounded forward. Withdrawing and sometimes just barely avoiding their fatal blows, Masahiro studdied there pattern and when he felt confident enough he finally went on the offensive. Tossing an exploding kunai at the feet of his opponents he launched himself backwards as it exploded suceeding in creating between him and his attackers some room. Clasping his hands together he quickly carried out the handsigns necessary to call upon the power of his ninjitsu. A ninja technique indicative of his clan. Finishing the hand signs he shouted aloud.

" BYAKUGAN!!!"

The cry ran long and clear in Naruto's ear. It had been thirteen years since he'd heard that cry and just as long since he'd seen it performed. For a few seconds he stood motionless. His interest now peaked he studied the boy even more. Already realizing that it was his strange combination of ckakra that had drawn him here he watched closely as he executed his techniques. Technique after technique brought memories of times past flooding back to his mind. The byakugan, the kage bunshin no jutsu ( shadow clone technique), katon goukakyu no jutsu ( grand fireball technique) and the most alarming of them all, the rasengan.

"Impossible." he thought to himself. " How could this child have mastered so many jutsu at such an age. He looks barely fifteen."

Now fully scrutinizing him he was left dumbfounded at the emblem on the headband tied on the boy's head. It was a leaf. A single leaf that was recognized by shonobi and people across the nation as the emblem of the village that is known to posess the will of fire. The Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. His former home.

Masahiro had managed to take out one of his opponents. The next two were proving quite a task though. He had used quite a lot of his jutsus and his eyes were reaching their limit in their byakugan state. Though as skilled as he was for a ninja his age that same age and lack of fighting experience was beginning to tell. Much of his concentration and an immense supply of his chakra had to be dedicated to holding the byakugan and now running low his eyes retuned to their natural blue, unlike that of the more light shade of grey carried by the rest of his clan. Plus, his body was no where near conditioned enough to keep up with his two foes. The outcome of the fight was evident. He was being pummeled now. Unable to outmaneuver his opponents anymore they were just toying with him. Tossed to the earth and too weak to defend himself anymore he lay there, expecting the last and final blow to come at any moment as the two advanced toward him with kunais in hand. Clenching his teeth in anticipation he was reside to his fate when from above came a kunai landing upright into the earth between both him and the other two ninja.

Springing into action Naruto leapt from the tree and tossed an exploding kunai right in the middle of the combatants. Before the kunai even peirced the earth he was behind the boy. Pulling him from behind he launched himself back, away from the resulting detonation. Before the dust could settle he released the child and in the blink of an eye made his way into the cover of smoke. Masahiro was confused. He had seen the kunai but how he had escaped the explosion or who it was that pulled him was all a blur of about a second. Through the smoke he could hear the clashing of steel and the grunting of pain as blows were landed. In the midst of the smoke he noticed someone not there before. He was in a cloak, his hair a spikey yellow. A bit like his actually and in his hand was a kunai placed at the throat of one of the black ninjas. The other lay at their feet with a kunai standing buried upright almost to the hilt in his chest. The stranger proceeded to interrogate the ninja with the kunai forcing it tighter against the man's throat with every negative reply. The ninja was resolute inspite of his position and with a wry smile pulled from his back an exploding tag and with his one free hand set it off blowing to pieces both him and the unknown ninja.

Masahiro was left to ponder. This new stranger had arrived on the scene so abruptly and had left the same way. In the blink of an eye, dead. Now standing behind him Naruto watched the boy recognizing his spikey yellow hair, a bit like his actually and contemplating on the mystery of the boy's multiple jutsus when something caught his eye. Sitting upright now Masahiro reached into his shirt and pulled out a picture of a woman. With tears in his eyes he kissed it before uttering,

" I'm sorry."

On seeing the picture Naruto's attention switched, " Who's picture is that boy?" he demanded in a rough, almost angered tone. Masahiro, startled by the voice behind him, sprang up to his feet and attempted to get away but only managed a few steps before tumbling back to the ground looking up at the man behind him. It was the stranger. But how. He had seen him killed by the exploding tag.

" How?" he thought, scrambling to recall the events of the last few minutes.

" Answer me boy, who is that woman to you?" Naruto barked clearly infuriated at the boy's reluctance to answer. Gathering his compusure, Masahiro, wincing in pain forced himself to his feet.

" That's none of your business." he replied, showing no sign of fear in his face.

Naruto had been patient long enough, on reaching the boy in what seemed to Masahiro like one step, he snatched the picture from his grasp and slapped him with the back of his hand across his face sending the child sprawling. No longer taking notice of the boy Naruto steered at the picture.

" Why does he have a picture of her? Who is this boy?" he thought with eyes still lossed in the photo. Masahiro became enraged and somehow found new strength. " That's my mother you bastard!" he shouted charging toward Naruto with a kunai drawn. Without taking his eye off the photo Naruto sidestepped the boy's mad charge and struck him in the back of his neck leaving him unconsious on the earth.

" Mother?!" he said in an alarming voice.

Watching down at Masahiro, he now found himself coming to his own unbeleivable conclusion. " Hinata," Naruto continued looking down at the picture as if carrying on a conversation with it.

" Your son? Is this your son?" Naruto now stood over the boy no longer looking at the picture he watched the child layed out before him.

" Hinata," he muttered softly " is this my son?"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but many characters in this story are of my own design. As well as the entire premise. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Masahiro awoke to find his wounds well dressed and in little pain, save for an awful headache and a stiffened neck. Still on his back, looking up at the ceiling he noticed that he was in a cave. Turning to his right he saw the entrance and ultimately his exit. Taking an upright sitting position he recognized the picture in his hand. Like rushing water the events of his encounter came flooding back to his mind. Tightly placing the picture to his chest he bowed his head, relieved that it was back in his possession. Not noticing his presence before, Masahiro was alerted by the foreign sound of his voice addressing him.

" Your wounds heal quickly boy," Naruto commented as he eyed the child easing the photo back into his clothes. " Not to worry," he assured him, " I'm not interested in taking your photo." " However," he continued, with his voice now hinting of a threatening tone, " you will tell me what I need to know."

His face carrying a motionless expression he made his first inquiry, " You said the woman in the picture was your mother, is that true?"

Masahiro paused and steered at the man, confused as to why he was so interested in his mother. Knowing that there was no getting around it he slowly answered, " She is."

Naruto's expression did not change. He simply contemplated quitely, steering at the boy studying his facial features. There was definitely a semblance between him and Hinata but in his blue eyes and yellow hair he saw only a reflection of himself. Shaking his head as if to drive that thought out he came with another question. " Who were those men and why'd they attack you?"

Masahiro turned his gaze from the man and bent his head, " I don't know who they were or why they wanted me."

It was clearly evident that the boy was lying and it irritated Naruto a bit. Now standing to his feet he switched the topic, " Where were you headed to boy?"

Masahiro sprung to his feet infuriated. " My name is Masahiro, not boy! " he shouted " and

where I'm going is not your business!"

Naruto fought off the earge to lunge at the insolent brat and pound him into submission. He was trying to play it cool. Raising his hands in a signal of surrender he steped closer. " Alright, alright, my apologies." he replied, " It is your business young master Masahiro," he said mocking him. However I would warn you that running away from your village is not a very good idea."

Masahiro's face was flush as he felt both embarressed and infuriated. First embarressed that the man knew he was running away and infurited that he assumed as such. " I am not running away." he shouted in defense. " What would make you think that?"

Naruto smiled at the boy's attempt to hide the fact and was more than willing to divulge the cicumstances leading to his his intuitive deduction. " Well," he began, " it's quite clear that you are a genin and we both know genins don't carry out single missions so it's not that. Even though sometimes the team does split up it's never beyond radio contact and since you don't have any communicative devises on I would assume that you are all alone."

Masahiro felt exposed by Naruto's words. He had read him so easily that it impressed him a little but he was not about to yield a confession. " That doesn't mean anything but that I was alone. " he interjected, chuckling as he said it." This guy thought he was so smart but he still had no clear cut evidence to support his outrageous theory." he said in his mind. He had won this battle of words. He stood up even more upright now puffing out his chest in victory.

" Very good Masahiro sir," Naruto went on, mocking him again " but I think that your extra large supply bag of ramen noodles, water and comic books says otherwise. " Naruto concluded turning his gaze to the bag next to him.

Masahiro could hide it no longer. At the end of his rope he bowed his head in defeat. " I am running away," he admitted reluctantly, " but only because I have to. I can't stay home." His words full of regret and his eyes almost tear jerked. " But what about your mother?" Naruto pointed out, " Do you wish to flee her as well."

" Her most of all." Masahiro answered, his eyes almost filled with tears. It was clear that it wasn't something he truly wanted to do. " I have to protect her. I have to protect my mother." he proclaimed, clenching his fist as he did, " For her safety most of all, I must go."

His words rang strong and true in Naruto's ear. He recalled years ago when he had to make such an awful decision as well to protect the ones he loved. The pain of leaving his home, his friends, Hinata, his Hinata had lingered on through the years. It was his greatest regret.

Deep in thought he wondered what he could say to Masahiro to avoid him making the same mistake. He stepped closer, prepared to counsel him when his senses were provoked. There were people headed this way at an alarming speed. Too close for him to get out through the front without being spotted he was trapped with there being no other exit. He looked down at Masahiro who was still well unaware of the impending danger.

" Prepare yourself boy." he barked as he withdrew a kunai from his pouch. Taking up a position at the side of the entrance he peered out at the sight of what appeared to be three shinobi approaching. Taking Naruto's lead Masahiro stood up on the other side of the entrance prepared for another round. As the three came closer Naruto's keen eyes picked up on their appearrance. " Anbu Black Ops?!" he exclaimed. " Boy, what did you do?" he said, casting a wry smile as he glanced at Masahiro. The boy clearly uneasy his eyes shifting still unable to see any sign of movement. Suddenly out of the trees they jumped, three Anbu ninjas, Konoha ninjas. They were still some distance away but it was clear that they knew exactly where the two were. In particular their leader.

" MASAHIRO!" he shouted, steering right at him as though there was not a wall present to hinder his sight. " Get out here. NOW!"

Surprisingly to Naruto Masahiro made no further attempt to conceal himself. He slowly walked into the open, gave a last pitiful glance at Naruto and left the cave. On reaching the ninja he was met with a resounding slap by the ninja at the forefront. Then lowering himself till both him and the boys eyes met he placed a hand on his shoulder and said lovingly, " Your mother was worried." Naruto didn't understand but he was no longer willing to stay hidden. He still had plans for Masahiro. " Hey guys you don't mind if I come out for a little air do you?" he let out as he stepped out of cover and made his way out of the cave with hands held high to stand some feet away from the four.

The ninjas, unmoved by his sudden appearance took no note of him except for their leader. On seeing Naruto he placed the boy behind him as if alerted of some danger to him. " Get Masahiro back to the village," he commanded with eyes fixed on Naruto. " Masahiro, please go back with them." Without words being uttered the ninjas took hold of Masahiro and leapt into the trees. Now alone Naruto could sense the tension growing as he the Anbu ninja's glare made him flinch just a little. " I meant the child no harm," he said, now stern faced with his hands reaching higher than they were before. " Look here friend..,"

" WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!!!" the Anbu ninja bellowed cutting Naruto's speech short. " You gave up the right to call me that a long time ago!!" The ninja was clearly incensed. Bringing his hands down to his side Naruto stood on gaurd. His demeanour changed he said with a low voice. " Do you know me ninja ?"

The Anbu ninja laughed, not turning his gaze. " Of course you bastard. Unfortunately for you that is." The ninja lifted his hands to his face, prepared to reveal his identity. " Oh how I've hoped for this day Uzumaki Naruto." he continued removing his mask to reveal his face. His eyes. " The day I finally put an end to you."

Naruto stood motionless in surprise as he recognized the now unmasked ninja before him. This was not going to be as simple as he would have liked. He knew in an instant that a fight was about to be on the way. In the ring he was to stand against an opponent of assuredly outstanding calibre. Steering into the eyes of the byakugan was all he could do before uttering the name.

" NEJI."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but many characters in this story are of my own original design. As well as the entire premise. Hope you enjoy. Question though. This was brought to my attention so I'd like your opinions. Are my chapters too short?

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto wasn't very patient when it came to his fighting style. It was always aggresive and obvious. One would think that after all this time he would have become a little better but he still charged forward with that same barbaric nature. Neji smiled in his head. It was almost an exact repeat of the first time they fought each other, way back at the chunin exams. Naruto wasn't much better than him then but had come out on top because he drew upon the power of the fox demon inside him.This time however Neji was intent on not letting that happen again. He had never let go of that loss. The margin of defeat was too small. He may have underestimated Naruto before but he was not about to make the same mistake twice. He was going to end this quickly. Through Naruto's wild charge and flying limbs he saw an opening. It was over, side stepping the impending blow from Naruto's worldwind kick he instantaneously launched himself forward. His Hyuga style of tai-jutsu exquisite, his attack was poised for the flow of chakra networks closely interwoken with Naruto's heart.

" YOU LOSE NARUTO!" he proclaimed confidently with an evil grin on his face, his victory assured as his strike came an inch away from the kill point.

" Sorry Hyuga!" Naruto confidently replied, grabbing Neji's striking hand at the wrist, " I don't think so."

Naruto had not waited long to start the fight. In fact as much as he would have liked to have avoided such a deadly encouter his curiosity spurred him on. Their first encounter had always left Naruto with questions. He may have won but if not for the chakra of the demon fox, would he have stood a chance? He wasn't content to just let that victory be due to that stinkin fox. He wanted to win on his own strength. Charging forward he went at Neji like a wild beast finally uncaged. Striking at him with intense ferocity he was intent on ending this quick. Leaving the ground he flung his body around as he executed a worldwind kick that if connected would have knoced Neji's head clean off. Even before reaching the ground he could see Neji's counteract coming. His hand outstretched to aim at the point of Naruto's heart. Naruto smiled, this Hyuga actually thought he was that foolish to leave himself that open. He was underestimating him, again. Quickly grabbing his wrist as his fingers came but an inch to his chest. " I don't think so." he said with a smirk on his face, his right hand already launched.

It dealt a blow to Neji's face and sent his head flying back. Still grasping his hand Naruto drew him in again driving a knee into his side, an uppercut to his chin and pulling his arm upward tossed him into the air. However, Neji was not airborne due only to Naruto's attack. He had seen an opportunity to strike and he was taking it. Launching himself upward he twirled his body in the air till he was at a complete ninety degree angle steering down at Naruto. With his hand striking like a cobra he struck Naruto's shoulderblade. Now back on his feet and his right hand freed he dove forward at Naruto, both palms outstretched to attack the chakra points in his shoulders rendering his arms helpless. Naruto, still with his right hand unable to move well enough to block Neji's advancing twin strikes had to improvise. He tossed his body upward twisting as he did with his legs still extended. Flipping backward he caught Neji with his trailing leg right below his chin nullifying his attack as he was sent flying backward to the ground.

Naruto grabbed his shoulder in agony as he began to feel life returning to it. A bit stiff but still manoeuvrable he gasped at his narrow escape and sighed in relief. Neji's shoulder strike had missed but by an inch, a little more and Naruto's arm would have been dead. He now turned his attention to Neji, making his way to his feet wiping the blood running from his mouth with the back of his hand. Naruto could almost see him smiling. He was feeling the same way. The match thoroughly excited him. A true test of skill and ability, it was the perfect opportunity to show his stuff. It was certain that Neji felt the same way.

" Hope I didn't bruise you too much Hyuga," he said in a mockingly sympathetic voice, " wouldn't want the fun and games to be over with so soon now would we." he concluded casting a broad smile at Neji.

Neji in return gave a smile of his own, " You're right Naruto. I want to savour my victory."

The two steered at each other. Neji's eyes frightening with the dreaded byakugan glaring at Naruto. His face a picture of concentration he took his stand. " Defend yourself."

Naruto, still smiling began to skip on his feet like a boxer in a ring clearly jubilant at the prospect of another round.

Now ready to attack Neji bent his kness prepared to advance but was halted by screams Reverberating in his ear.

" Neji Taicho, Neji Taicho.., please come in."

Neji, now completely dropping his hands let his gaurd down, leaving himself wide open, no longer paying any attention to Naruto. Placing his hand to his ear he answered his comrade through the mic, " Tokenzo report!"

" We encoutered an opponent taicho, he's too much...,..we..need ...help."

" Tokenzo! Tokenzo! Come in." but there was nothing but static on the other end.

Neji turned his attention just in time to see Naruto's outreached fist coming at his face. Skillfully avoiding the strike Neji turned his attention back to Naruto, still smiling.

" You wouldn't be thinking of running away from our little dance would you Hyuga."

" Of course not," Neji replied with a wry smile, " however maybe we should take care of the spectators first" he said throwing his gaze upward.

Looking up at the trees Naruto noticed that they were surrounded. He was so intensely focused on Neji he didn't notice them.

" Plus," Neji continued, " I have to get to Masahiro."

So lost in the fight Naruto had forgotten about the boy. He wasn't too keen on letting these black ninjas have him either. " Where is he?" he asked, without taking his eyes off the trees.

" He's that way." Neji pointed out with his byakugan eyes peering off in the distance. " One of my comrades is dead the other still battles on against a single opponent." he paused. " It seems Masahiro is headed back to the village well infront of them."

Naruto brought out a kunai as ten ninjas all dressed in black dropped from the trees. Totally surrounded and with their opponents advancing Naruto and Neji were now back to back.

" Just like old times huh Hyuga." Naruto, glancing over his shoulder mocked Neji with a smile. " Don't get too sentimental fool," Neji replied, still grim faced, " You'd be dead at my feet if it weren't for these disturbances. So just shut up and fight!"

" Fight?" Naruto exclaimed with a puzzling look on his face, " You're good enough for all ten of these here Hyuga. There's no need for me to dirty my hands." Reaching behind him Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Neji." I'm going after the boy." he said stern faced, at the same time tossing a smokepellet to the ground engulfing them both in a thick cover of smoke. Out of the smoke came a flying windmill shuriken that nearly took off one of the ninja's head. It missed only by a little and flew past him and out of the circle that enveloped them. When the smoke cleared they both were still in the middle, still in their original ready stance. Well that smokescreen was pointless. A distraction more than anything else. Completely standing straight now Naruto clasped his palms together and making a hand sign turned to Neji grinning with pride, " Try to keep up." On finishing his sentence he disappeared leaving a puffy white smoke in his wake.

Neji, finally cracked a small at the sight of Naruto's disappearing act, as it left the ten ninjas bemused. Shaking his head and smilling, greatly impressed by Naruto's quick thinking he said " Don't worry fool. I'll be joining you shortly." Now feeling excited, willing to show up on Naruto after his impressive escape act he launched himself at the ninjas advancing. His smile now a smog grin and confidence soaring high he boasted aloud,

" This shouldn't take long!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but many of the characters in this story are of my own design. As well as the entire premise. Hope you enjoy.

" Fight?" Naruto exclaimed, with a puzzling look on his face, " You're good enough for all ten of these here Hyuuga. There's no need for me to dirty my hands." Reaching behind him Naruto glanced over at Neji. " I'm going after the boy." he said stern faced, at the same time tossing a smoke pellet to the ground engulfing them both in a thick cover of smoke. Using the smoke Naruto quickly made a hand sign and muttered in a low voice, " Kage bunshin no jutsu." As the clone appeared he immediately changed the hand sign and whispered again, " Henge." ( Transformation). As the Naruto replicate dropped to its feet he launched an outstretched arm to his right grabbing hold of the windmill shuriken in mid air beside him. Launching it out of the smoke he watched as it missed it's target. Just as planned. Waiting till the smoke cleared it clasped its palms together, made a hand sign and turned to Neji grinning, " Try to keep up." On finishing its sentence it disappeared leaving a puffy white smoke in its wake. Completely confused by the disappearance no one took notice of the windmill shuriken, still traveling release a puff of smoke to reveal Naruto as he transformed once again lightly sliding on his feet as he landed. No one but Neji that is. There wasn't much that the byakugan could not see and Naruto knew it. A perfect execution of jutsu, the kage bunshin and the henge jutsu, Naruto was sure that Neji would be impressed and a little envious. Bounding forward now with no thought of what was to become the hyuuga's fate he sped off in the direction Neji pointed out. He had to get to the boy, to Masahiro.

Masahiro finally stopped. He had been running with a heavy heart. The Anbu ninjas had stayed behind to protect him as he escaped and here he was, running for his life like a scared little child. He clenched his fists and smacked it onto a tree.

" DAMMIT!!" he belted out. " DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!!! I can't do this!"

He carried on as if reasoning with himself, he was no child anymore. He was now a ninja. What ninja would run off and leave a comrade behind. Not him! Certainly not him! Turning in the opposite direction now he growled, " Byakugan." Peering through the trees he saw in the distance a lone anbu ninja fending off a single attacker with the other lying motionless on the earth. Releasing the byakugan he hastily ran back in the direction of the fight. His spirit stirred he was prepared to join the battle and assist his fellow ninja.

Naruto had reached the scene of the fight. He looked on, perched on the branch of a tree he watched as the anbu ninja was being overpowered. His opponent was strong. Almost seven feet tall the man stood, his body well built, he weilded an unsual waepon. An anourmous sickle attached to a steel bar, at the end of it was a huge steel ball hanging from a chain. It was a frightening weapon. A direct blow from this was sure to finsh off any opponent as there lay on the floor with his head bashed open a dead ninja, a testament to the weapons awesomeness. It wouldn't be long now till this other ninja was dead. Too bad. Naruto had no time to take on a fight now. Reaching Masahiro before he entered the village was his only priority. He had come to claim the boy not to run to the aid of a ninja he didn't care to know. Standing to his feet he prepared to launch forward when there came a loud cry and a flurry of shuriken coming out of the trees below. The anbu's opponent skipped back avoiding the flying death blades, parrying and skillfully dodging Naruto noticed that me moved quite well for a man his size with that huge a weapon. Pushed back by the shuriken the attacker looked up to see Masahiro standing between him and the anbu ninja who was about to be dealt a final blow laying motionless behind him. His eyes firey red the boy stood infront of him. His hair standing on end, spikey, sharp even, with claws and bearing fangs that gave him quite a feral appearance.

" YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!!!!" the boy growled loudly, his voice indicative of some kind of creature and not that of any human.

The muscle bound assailant looked not at all impressed. Pointing his sickle at Masahiro he proclaimed, " I am a true ninja boy, your abilities are wasted on me. You will die today and soon that which is within you will be returned to my master." His master? Who was this master that he spoke of? Did he mean,... could it be? Naruto studied the man's words. It had to be him. Who else would want the boy that badly. Who else but... Naruto eyes flared. His interest peaked, his anger riled, Naruto glared at the man with crimson eyes, letting out a word that carried with it the stain of malice in his voice, " KYUBI!"

Not willing to wait any longer the sickle wielding ninja lauched himself at Masahiro. Swinging at the boy's head with the blade of his weapon he watched as Masahiro leapt backwards into the air. With an evil grin on his face he spat out, " DIE YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WHELP!!" The steel ball already making its way to Masahiro as with a skillful flick of his wrist the man flung the chain like a whip to send the ball crashing into his body. On contact, Masahiro dissapeared as the ball traveled through a white smoke. On the floor before him the previously motionless anbu ninja quickly brought himself to his knees. Changing his form right before the ninja's eyes Masahiro stood up. Reaching behind his back he began launching shurikens at the monster of a man. As if unaffected the ninja quickly brought the ball of his weapon crashing down to the earth in front of him leaving a large crater where Masahiro was prevoiusly standing. Masahiro had eluded it just in time. A second later and he would have been dead, crushed under the weight of the ball. What he found most alarming was that although the ninja's body was riddled with shurikens he still had the presence of mind to counterattack. As if his attack meant nothing. Looking at the little child before him the ninja was clearly incensed. How could he allow this child to outsmart him so easily. While he had been dodging his innitial shuriken attack the boy not only got his comrade out of the way but also assumed his fallen position with a henge sending his kage bunshin to face off against him.

" BASTARD!!!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Then tensing his muscles Masahiro watched as the shurikens that were once buried in his body started falling off to reveal the true depth of his attack. The shurikens had bearly pierced his skin. His muscles so developed were like armour. It would take a lot to put him down. Masahiro could feel his courage waver for a second as he took a step back. Seeing the hesitation in Masahiro's body the ninja took advantage. He tossed his sickle holding on to the chain as it extended. Masahiro still a little shook up could only manage to drop his body to the floor as the sickle flew pass him. Scampering to get himself back to his feet he was totally unaware of the sickle coming at his back as the ninja tugged on the chain to draw it back to him. Masahiro now seeing this turned to deflect the weapon but it was already too late. His body was half turned when Naruto appeared behind him and with a kunai, skillfully positioned it into the loop of the chain and drove it into the ground stopping the sickle dead. Turning rapidly he pulled from his back two more kunais and launched them at the ninja. The ninja was unmoved at first but then noticing the trajectory of the kunais, coming at his eyes had to act. They were coming at him too fast too deflect them both, his only chance was to jump back. Naruto knowing this stuck two more kunais into the chain of the sickle and placing his full body weight on it watched as the ninja jumped backward trying to pull his weapon back to him with one hand and deflect the kunai with the other. An act which he paid for as one of the kunai found itself lodged deep into his eye.

Without hesitation Naruto rushed in attack at the ninja. Masahiro stood in awe. This man clearly had been trained as a ninja but carried no mark identifying him to any village. He was so impressive. He had a primal rage in his attack his eyes a crimson red and baring fangs as he... Fangs? He didn't have fangs before. His eyes weren't bloody red before either but were blue. Masahiro looked on at the newly transformed figure of the man. Looking at his hands, now fully clawed he felt with his finger the fangs in his own mouth. " What was this?" he thought and who was this man that shared so many characteristics with him?

Naruto was pummeling the man but it was as if hitting a wall. His attacks were fierce but were having little effect. His one eye gone the ninja was under attack, being pushed back Naruto was giving him no chance to counter. Through the relentless barrage the ninja thrust a hand forward and caught hold of Naruto's shirt. Pulling away Naruto ripped the shirt in order to escape the ninja's hold. Launching forward in attack again he was met with a kick to the side of his face that left him sprawling. Recovering to his feet quickly he sprung to see the ninja above him with his fists held high and like a hammer coming down onto his head forcing him to his knees. Before he could get up he was again struck down with another crippling blow to his back. Then another and another. He was still. His body numb from the blows he regretted not having the strentgh to fight on. The power he possesed was nothing now more than a shadow of what it was before. The ninja above him placed a foot on his back in triumph. Laughing hysterically he boasted. " How lucky am I," he began. " Today I have defeated both my masters enemies. He may have preferred to have you alive but too bad for you I'm in a bad mood today." Still laughing insanely the ninja lifted his foot above Naruto's head ready to crush it when he let out an agonizing cry of pain.

Springhing unto his back Masahiro took tke kunais in each of his hands and thrust them into the ears of his opponent. Naruto looked up to see him riding on the ninja's neck. Pushing his body up he was launched into the air by a kick and came crashing into a tree to lay motionless. Reaching over his back now the ninja snatched hold of the boy's leg and slammed him into the ground. Screaming in agony he pulled the kunais out of his ears and with murderous eyes moved towards Masahiro who appeared to be unconsiuos. Taking no notice of the person bounding through the trees he was dealt a kick to his ear that sent him staggering back. Placing himself between the ninja and Masahiro, Neji crouched in a lowered stance. " Now I have you." Lowering his stance even more he shouted aloud " Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" ( Sixty four points of divinity). Sprinting forward he stood infront of his opponent, " Eight trigrams two palms," as he struck out at two of the ninjas chakra points, " four palms... eight palms... thirty two palms... sixty four palms..." His final blow thrust, the ninja was thrown back as he was sent tumbling through the trees. Breathing heavily Neji turned to Masahiro still lying still on th ground. Withdrawing his byakugan he moved to Masahiro and bending on one cradled the boy's head in his hands.

" Masahiro, Masahiro." he called out, as he lightly slapped the boy's face shaking him back to life. Masahiro opened his eyes to see his uncle Neji smiling back at him. " You had me worried boy." Neji remarked, drawing a welcoming smile from Masahiro's face. Now lifting himself into an upright sitting position he peered past Neji. His smile instantaneously gone he was helpless as the ninja now covered in blood thrusted his hand grabbing Neji's head from behind. Lifting him to the air he slammed Neji's head into the dirt, face first. He was mad with rage now, grunting in pain and growling like an animal he trounced Neji into the ground who looked almost dead in his hand. Tossing him aside he turned to Masahiro, his single eye maliciously steering down at the boy who seem prepared to attack him with what seemed like a ball of chakra in his hand.

" RASENGAN!!"

The ball of chakra hit its mark as the man, still on his feet was pushed back. He seemed overpowered for a second by it but then rooting his toes into the ground held his position and dealt a back handed slap to the little nuisance that launched him off his feet. " Stupid boy," he said laughing insanely, " Your little ball of Chakra will not affect me!"

" Then how about this one!" From behind came a loud roaring sound like rushing water. Turning he saw two Narutos upon him, A massive ball of chakra between them he stood still ready to take the attack head on. " ODAMA RASENGAN!"

The rasengan thrust into his chest ripped him open. The attack was too much, he was finished. Lifting him into the air spinning his body like a violent tornado he flew back crashing through the trees to come to a crahing stop on a massive rock, dead.

Neji looked up at Naruto roaring in anger. His back arched wit his eyes blood red. His teeth now fangs, his nails now claws he watched his scarred body engulfed in a firey red chakra. Steam rising from his body he looked more like a demon than anything. Turning his attention to Masahiro he staggered to his feet, his body badly beaten and bleeding perfusely from a head wound he made his way to him. Now kneeling before him he made certain that he was still alive before letting out a sigh of relief. Sensing impending danger he turned to see Naruto glaring at him. Still in his animalistic form he came forward demanding. " Give me the boy!" His eyes menacing he no longer looked like himself and sounded even scarier. " Give me the boy, now!!!" His tone even more threatening. Neji knew he could do nothing if Naruto tried to take the child. He was too beaten to stop him. He would have him and there would be nothing he could do. Rising to his feet he stood, ready to die for the boy if necessary. Naruto's eyes peered him as he advanced forward as if not under his own power. He was within arms reach now of Neji when he stopped. Masahiro had awoken. His eyes now back to their natural sky blue he looked Naruto directly in his so sympathetically. Naruto's advance was stayed. He felt his beastly nature being tamed with the eyes of the boy. His body returning to normal he dropped to his knees. He was losing control of himself. With every release the chakra of the fox was taking control. He knew it was only a matter of time before he completely lost himself to it. That's why he wanted the boy but not like this. Not with his eyes steering at him like that. Steering at him, just like she did. Just like his mother. Turning and without uttering another word he qickly slipped out of sight into the trees leaving the two ninja behind.

Turning now to face Masahiro, Neji noticed that he had gone unconscious. His eyesight fading he forced himself to stay awake. With his life slipping away he knew he was Masahiro's last hope of returning to the village. Stumbling forward he fell on his face. He couldn't go on. Lifting his head he heard in the distance loud barking. With his last strength he kept his eyes open long enough to see Akamaru racing towards him and Kiba following behind closely with some other ninjas behind him, crying out loudly. " Hold on Neji!... Hold on!"


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but many of the characters in this story are of my own design. As well as the entire premise. Hope you enjoy.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

" And finally Hokage sama, on the topic of the shinobi retreived by Inuzuka Kiba. Hyuuga Neji Taicho is still in critical but stable condition, Ryuji Tokenzo is also in critical but stable condition.., but.., the boy however, Hyuuga Masahiro is well enough to be discharged from the infirmary, Sir. Amazingly after only three days upon being brought back to the village and placed under the watchful care of Director of The Medical Department, Yamanaka Ino he has shown remarkable improvement. His previously severe wounds are now superficial and he has fully recovered from any initial shock."

" What about the inquiry into his attackers? What of that?"

" Well sir, according to reports the bodys of the attackers were not found. The attackers, known only as the ninjas in black were no where to be found sir. It is believed that there bodies were removed from the scene of the confrontation but by who we are yet to discover."

" I see. Well, we'll just have to keep looking. Also be sure to inform me of any change in the condition of Neji or Tokenzo. That will be all."

" Yes Sir."

Looking out at the sight of his beloved Konoha Village the Hokage stood pondering the recent report. His mind coming to its own conclusions. Suddenly there came a knocking on the door. " Come in." he said turning to face the door as he took his seat. Making her way into the room was Ino. She calmly proceeded to the table and sat on it making herself comfortable as she smiled at her old friend.

" Well mister Hokage you will be happy to know that Neji has finally awoken. He's still in bad shape but able to speak." she began, casting a smile at the man seated behind the table. " Is there anything else that my all mighty and most powerful Hokage sama wishes of little old me?" Her question brought a smile to the face of the Hokage as he saw her come off the table to bow before him courteously.

" Knock it off Ino," he said almost giggling a little. " You don't want to make the all mighty Hokage upset do you." he teased as he turned his head to the side peeking at her from the corner of his eyes. After a few since of glaring at each other they both began to laugh out.

It had been a while since Ino had seen her good friend.His selection as the seventh Hokage was well accepted by everyone. As a genin and even as chunin he had almost shown great promise. A bit lazy but was ever the crafty ninja he had become a true asset the the village and his intellect was always an astonishment. His assesment and deduction skills were second to none. No doubt the best choice to replace the sixth.

The Hokage now looked at Ino, his expression changed he wore a worrying look on his face. " What do you make of this Ino?" he asked as he got up from his seat to walk to the window.

" I'm sure you've already figured it all out but I guess if I had to give you an answer I'd say that the boy was trying to run away." she answered, pausing in thought for a second. " At least that's what I think."

" Yes, I'm sure that's what it is. Of course with the Hyuuga clan carrying out the questioning we'll never know for certain. They're most likely to feed us there own versions in an attempt to keep us out of there affairs."

" I think so too." Ino chimed in, " It's all about saving face for them. Masahiro not being fully of the Hyuuga bloodline they would want to keep him out of the limelight as much as possible."

" The question is Ino what were those ninjas after, or to be more precise, who?"

" I think we both know the answer to that."

Steering at each other the two quietly made the assumption known. Moving back to his seat the Hokage threw himself down slouching back on the chair. Throwing his head back he let out a sigh of frustration. " Oh man, why did I have to get stuck with all this trouble. I could really go for a little shougi right now." he exclaimed bringing his hand to his forehead.

" Well Shikamaru," Ino let out in a most sympathetic manner, " You are the Hokage now. I know it seems rough but you'll get used to it. Besides Chouji and I are always behind you."

" Thanks Ino. Speaking of Chouji, how is my best friend doing."

" What, that good for nothing husband of mine!" Ino exclaimed, " He's probably stuffing his face somewhere right now. I swear he never stops eating."

" Well, that is our Chouji. He hasn't changed and I hope he never does."

" He won't. Not if I have anything to say about it. He may be a big eater but for some strange reason his habits really drive me crazy. I love that man." she paused. Then getting up she began to make her way to the door. " Ok, ok, that's enough of that, I have to be getting back to my patients. I'll tell Chouji you said Hi and about Neji, I'll keep you informed."

" Thanks Ino. It was nice to see you. Take care of Neji and Tokenzo and I hope I'll see you soon."

Closing the door behind her Ino left the room and left Shikamaru to his quiet thoughts. His mind racing he dwelt on the most alarming peice of information from the previous report. " Naruto." he said softly. " Why is he back?"


End file.
